


this is it

by fangedangel (clockworkqueen)



Series: after the storm (post tlj stories) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkqueen/pseuds/fangedangel
Summary: Finn has never had a real Christmas, and Poe decides to surprise him, with some help along the way.





	this is it

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, stormpilot fam! :D

The Resistance wasn’t big on holidays, and Christmas was no different. Most years, Poe was more than happy with the extra rations and day off the General gave them. He didn’t crave presents or carols, he’d had all he needed. 

Of course, that was before he knew he needed Finn. 

Finn’s holiday’s back with the First Order were much of the same. Only, Finn wasn’t given the option of celebrating, even if he wanted to. 

It was Christmas Eve, and fairly last minute, but Poe decided that he was going to make the most of this holiday, for Finn. 

Like the good soldier he was, Finn was spending the day doing double the work, to make up for the Christmas off day. Poe had the next few hours to begin collecting the items necessary to give Finn a taste of the holiday spirit. 

Thinking back to his childhood, Poe compiled a mental list. A tree, some decorations, and cookies would more than do. The planet the Resistance had decided to call home had quite a few pine trees, and it was nothing for Poe to head out to chop one down. Maneuvering it back inside the base was another story, and he had to call on Rey’s help to get it in their living quarters. 

“I picked up something for you two,” Rey said mischievously, whipping out a piece of foliage from her pocket, which she used the force to attach to the ceiling over their bed. 

Poe laughed. “Mistletoe. I’ll tell Finn it’s from you.” 

Next, Poe decided to call upon the General for decorations. Unsurprisingly, she had quite a few boxes in her closet. 

“I don’t decorate much these days,” Leia sad, passing a bag of tinsel to Poe. “Han never appreciated them, and Ben prefered to levitate them all. And it’s just me these days.”

Poe had been without a family himself for some years, and Leia had sort of been that for him. His heart hurt for her. “You’re always welcome to come by. If I’m being honest, you’re like family to me, General.” 

Leia laughed, smacking Poe on the shoulder lightly. “I never wanted to overstep, but Poe, you are the son Ben never could be. And do stop calling me General.” 

Poe wiped at his eyes, took the decorations, and agreed. 

Cookies were last on Poe’s list, and he took off to the kitchen’s in search of Rose. Cooking the big Christmas dinner was a whole event, and Rose had probably been there all day. Still, she smiled brightly when Poe came into view. 

“You just missed Finn - he came through looking for a snack. I had to hide the cookies I made you,” Rose pulled out a covered tray. When she moved the foil, the sugar cookies took Poe back in time. 

“Thanks, Rose,” he grinned at her. “Just like my ma’ used to make. Be sure to stop by later.” 

Poe hurried back to his room, feeling that Finn could be back any minute. To his surprise, Finn was already standing in their bedroom, peering curiously at the decorations. “Shit,” he cursed. 

“Hello to you too,” Finn teased. “What’s all this?”

“I was trying to surprise you,” Poe grumbled, putting the cookies down on the end table.

Finn leaped up, and ran into Poe’s arms. Poe breathed him in. “Let’s do it together,” Finn whispered into his sweater. “I love you.”

Together, Poe and Finn decorated the tree with tinsel, yellow lights and colorful trinkets. The mistletoe was tested out a couple of times, and the cookies were sampled. Poe hummed Christmas carols, wishing he had a guitar to play them on. His old one didn’t make it on the last emergency evac, and Poe missed it, not for the first time. 

Finn laughed. “Good thing you won’t have to miss it much longer. Can we do gifts now?”

He wanted to protest. Truthfully, Poe didn’t need anything. But the guitar case that Finn placed in his lap made his heart sing. “I love you,” he said. “I don’t want to know how much this cost you.”

“All I need in return is for you to play me a song,” Finn said. Poe grabbed Finn’s gift from under the tree, while he mulled over which holiday carol to play for Finn. 

“It isn’t much,” he cautioned. “It’s more sappy than anything.”

“You didn’t need to give me anything, Poe. You’ve given me everything. Love, a place to call home. Christmas. A name,” he smiled. 

Before he could stop himself, Poe said something he’d been trying to keep in. “I want to give you more than that, Finn. A real house, and my last name, someday.” 

Finn met his eyes, and put his hand in Poe’s. “Are you proposing to me?”  
There was no turning back now. “I think I am,” Poe answered quietly. 

“Ok,” Finn whispered, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Poe’s lips, which were slack in disbelief. “Why are you so surprised? I’ve wanted to marry you since the first morning I woke up in your arms.” 

Poe pulled Finn in, pressing kisses all over his face. Finn laughed, and Poe realized he’d be able to hear that sound until his dying day, which started the whole kissing process all over again. 

“Alright, alright, will you let me open my gift now? Fiancee?” Finn tested. 

Poe grinned. 

Finn pulled open the colored paper, and inside was something he hadn’t seen in sometime. In the box lay the same jacket that had started it all. 

“Poe. How’d you find it?” Finn held it to his chest in disbelief. “It still smells the same.” 

“When someone gets admitted to med bay, they put the clothes you come in with in a bag for someone to pick up. I guess I forgot to go pick them up. It was waiting for me in the lost and found.”

Finn pulled his fiancee over to the sofa, where they laughed under the covers for what felt like forever. They napped, and woke to knocking on the door. 

Finn got up to answer it, and Poe blinked up at him sleepily from the sofa. “Force, I’m so happy I’m marrying you,” Finn said. He pulled open the door, and Leia, Rey, and Rose all piled in. 

*  
Poe looked around, at his new family. While the Resistance had been his home for some time, he’d never quite found people to fill some of the void his parents left. Finn stuck his tongue out at him from across the room, and Poe’s whole body smiled. 

Yes, this is it.

**Author's Note:**

> send me star wars prompts on tumblr @zoe-tropee


End file.
